


The Dangers of Love

by Raven_Cobblepot



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amber Gordon as Harley, F/M, Raven as Catwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Raven_Cobblepot
Summary: Part Two Of My DoveRaven and the gang are back! In the past six months a lot has changed, will Raven go back to Oswald or will she find new love? Can Amber get fixed or will she stay the way she is?





	

 

* * *

 

-Raven-

 

{6 months}

 

It's been six months since I have seen Oswald and those six months sure have changed me a lot.

 

“Get back here you thief!”

 

I looked over my shoulder to see the store owner chasing me with a bat yeah that's what I have been doing stealing in order to survive. I have nowhere to live now i'm on the streets yep pretty great. I have become quite popular which is quite interesting I have made myself a nice suite and I go by catwoman now. I ran into an alley and climbed up a fire escape and slipped into an apartment.

 

“That was a close one.” I glanced around the apartment it was empty nothing but dust covering the old furniture that got left behind and the small cobwebs that littered the corners of the rooms. It was perfect if i cleaned the place up I could use it for a perfect hideaway.

 

“I am sure she will come back.”

 

I perked my head up when I heard the familiar voice of Butch it was coming from outside. I slowly stepped towards the window I came through in and looked out of it there I saw Oswald and Butch.

 

“I do not believe she will do you remember how she freaked out on because of that girl?” He glared at Butch.

 

Ah yes that was something that is when I well broke up with Oswald downside to my life right there huge mistake.

 

{Flash back}

 

“Who is she?” I stormed over to Oswald.

 

Oswald looked over at me “This a friend of mine she is here because I called for her.”

 

“Oh right a friend sure yeah I will believe that not now tell me the truth.” I crossed my arms

 

“Darling I am being honest she is just a friend that's all.” He smiled at me.

 

“Ozzie now you know how much you owe me right?”

 

I watched the girl kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Right friends I see so why is she asking you for money?”

 

“Oh that is because sh-”

 

“I don't want hear it I know exactly what happened! You...are the worst I am sorry but I am done with you so have fun with her!” I turned around and walked back to the car.

 

“But…”

 

I stopped and took one last glance at him.

 

“I don't want to hear it.” I sniffled and continued my way back to the car.  

 

{end}

 

So I may have overreacted a little and never found out why the girl was there in the first place but I was upset at the time.

 

“That doesn’t mean she won’t come back.” Butch looked up at the building.

 

My eyes widened and I ducked for cover.

 

“Why would she come back when she is busy making herself popular around here? What are you looking at?”

 

“I thought I saw someone in that window.” Butch said.

 

I sighed in relief that was close.

 

“I think we should head back home I think the city got to you.”

 

So he doesn't think I want him well then I got up and walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door. How could he think that I did want him back I missed being with him. But since I'm to busy making myself popular around here I'm going to continue doing so I don't need him!

 

-Amber-

 

It has been six months and I am back with my Edward Nygma but things have changed since then. A part of me still missed Jerome but yet the other half wanted to make him regret what he has done to me.

 

“Will you stop breaking things darling please just try to keep yourself contained.”

 

I kicked the lamp I broke across the room. “I'm sorry you know I don't mean too I can’t help I have these urges that I can never fight back then I have these voices in my head telling me to do things.” I sighed and sat down on the couch.

 

“He really did a number on you didn't he?” Edward sat down next to me.

 

“I can't even explain what he did to me things are all blurry and it hurts to thinks.” I teared up.

 

“Shh calm down darling we can fix it somehow I am sure of it.” He smiled.

 

“Fix it?” I snapped at him.

 

“Uhh wrong thing to say..”

 

“You think that we can fix what’s going on with me?” I stood up and glared at him.

 

“Darling…” He looked up at me.

 

I grabbed the pocket knife that was sitting on the table and stared at it before flicking it out.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

I could hear the panic in his voice it amused me.

 

“Darling I need you to come back to me..”

 

I started laughing and I slowly turned back to him the voices in my head were telling me to stab him.

 

“What's that? You want me to stab you? Well if you insist.”  I gripped the knife and looked over his body where to stab him?

 

“Put the knife down please.” He grabbed my wrist.

 

“I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me.” I sighed and sat the knife down.

 

“It's okay love just calm down.” He cooed and kissed my cheek

 

“I'm going to go take a nap.” I walked towards the bed.

 

“You do that..”

 

I looked back to see him frowning I felt so bad that I could have killed him I could have seriously killed him how does he still want me?

 

“It's okay it just upsets me to see you like this whenever you do something like that you know i can handle it.” I felt him lay on the bed and pull me close to him.

 

“I know..” I closed my eyes and cuddled into his chest.

 

Well I am glad that he still wants me even though I am crazy but at least he can accept it.

 

“I love Amber.” He whispered into my ear.

 

“I love you too.” I whispered back.

 

-Edward-

 

I have decided that I was going to find Jerome and make him fix what he did to Amber once and for all.

 

“Ah there you are!”

 

I watched as he stopped and turned around.

 

“Yes?” He asked.

 

“I need you to fix Amber right now!” I pulled my gun out and pointed it at.

 

“Oh my aren't we a little demanding but i am afraid I cannot help you fix her because there is no cure for madness.” He started laughing maniacally.

 

“Don't you say that! You will fix her or I will shoot you!”

 

“Go right ahead shoot me.” He said calmly.

 

I put the gun up to his head hesitating to pull the trigger.

 

“Come on! Do it!” He shouted at me.

 

I pulled my gun away I couldn't kill him I may have killed before but I couldn't get myself to kill him.

 

“I knew you wouldn't kill me.” He smirked and took my gun out of my hands.

 

“I just want her to be fixed she isn't really liking that you made her crazy.” I glared at him.

 

“Trust me if I could fix her I would but sadly it can't happen she is beyond repair.” He pulled the trigger and shot me in the shoulder.

 

I fell to the ground with a thud as a grasped my shoulder I looked up to see him running away. “Damn it” I groaned in pain.

 

“You really should have saw that coming like honestly you need to be more careful.”

 

“Raven?” I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

 

“Hi there I was in the neighborhood and thought I would come by and say hi.” She bent down and started patching my shoulder up.

 

“Well it is good to see you Raven I have seen you on the news you sure have gone popular.” I got myself up.

 

“Yeah…” She smiled.

 

“You should feel proud.” I patted her shoulder.

 

“Oh I am proud I am just upset I've been following Oswald around.” She sighed.

 

“He misses you.”

 

“I know he does and I have been thinking maybe I should go back to him.” She looked down at the sidewalk.

 

“I say go for it he wants you back badly” I grinned.

 

“Oh I know he does so I will go see him and get him back.”

 

“Good I will let Amber know you said hi.” I gave her a quick hug.

  
“Please do now I need to go clean up my place.” She jumped up the wall and was gone.


End file.
